yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Komajiro S
is a Rank S, Lightning-attribute Rare Yo-kai of the Charming tribe. Appearances * ''Yo-kai Watch'': Main game series: ** Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Sangokushi: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2: Befriending Yo-kai Biology Resembles a normal Komajiro but with a confident expression and a powerful golden-orange aura. Profile Yo-kai Watch 2 Komajiro S can only be found in Psychic Specters. After completing the main storyline, he can be found at the pier in Downtown Springdale and can be battled once a day until he's befriended through the regular method. ''Yo-kai Watch Blasters'' If the player has save data from Psychic Specters on their SD card, they can use the option on the title screen to receive a special item that can be claimed from Wiglin on the ground floor of the Blasters House. This item allows the player to battle Komajiro S once a day by talking to Slitheref in the basement. If the player is lucky, they can befriend Komajiro S. ''Yo-kai Watch 3'' Similar to the method in Yo-kai Watch Busters, the player can claim a special item in-game by linking the save data of Yo-kai Watch 2: Psychic Specters. The Shin'uchi Furoshiki can be claimed at the post office in either St. Peanutsburg or Springdale. Once the player has the item, Komajiro will appear outside Harrisville Station and can be battled once a day for a chance to befriend him. ''Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble'' Fuse Komajiro with Komajiro A. Game Data Fusion Stats | medal = Pretty | image = | hp = 447 | power = 87 | spirit = 224 | defence = 216 | speed = 213 |tribe = charming}} Moveset ||-|6 = Blocks damage from all Lightning skill attacks.}} Busters Stats YW 2 Komajiro S-Attacker YW busters: Red Cat Team/White Dog Corps Komajiro S-Attacker Strong against:Thunder Weak against: Earth Busters skill:Steady-When in pinch, Defense up! Moves started out with: Moves that can be learned: Soul YW 2 Komajiro S can't be turned into a soul YW Busters:Red Cat Team/White Dog Corps Komajiro S's soul-When in pinch, defense up to the Yo-kai that has it. Quotes *'Befriended:' "Oh my swirls, you're strong! I wanna be on your team." *'Loafing:' "I'm bored..." *'Recieving Food (favorite):' "Tasty!" *'Recieving Food (normal):' "Purty good, I say." *'Recieving Food (disliked):' "I don't want this..." *'Being traded:' "Hey, look at me! I'm all S-Rank and special. Nice to meet you!" * Freed from the Crank-a-kai (Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble): "Have you seen my brother? We've been separated since I was put in that capsule." Etymology Komajiro S is just Komajiro as a Rank S Yo-kai. Trivia In other languages * Italian: Komajiro S * Spanish: Komajiro S * French: Komajiro S * German: Komajiro S de:Komajiro S Category:Charming Tribe Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Lightning-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Milk Category:Male Characters Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Dog Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch 2: Psychic Specters Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2: Sword Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Rare Yo-kai Category:Brown Yo-kai Category:Komainu Category:Omamori Tribe